Out Of Character
by Gangnam Gokuu
Summary: Marron is fed up with some things, and she wants to set the record straight with a good ole' fashion tongue lash. (Some Cursing)


"I HAVE HAD IT!"

An eardrum piercing screech broke the silence in Kame House. There was a gathering of both old and new friends Kuririn had organized. Not only as an excuse to see Gokuu after all these years, but also to have Marron socialize with girls her age. Well, the two hybrid saiyajin in question weren't her age per se, but they were girls. The monk thought it at least would add up to something. Judging by that horrific scream his firefly let out moments ago, turning heads everywhere, someone upset her. Storming down the stairs angrily, dressed in nothing but ripped denim shorts and her favourite green cap blouse, came the angry, voluptuous daughter. The way her teeth bared and eyebrows knitted together, Eighteen could have said they were twins. A crushed cellphone left it's trail behind her. Every man, woman and child in the room watched as the angry girl set her eyes on her prey. She was only human, but her energy aura was visible enough.

The throbbing vain on her forehead showed the agitation. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks as the Chestnut snapped her head to the side, moving towards the reasons of her misery. Gohan followed her gaze, which was set on his daughter and her friend. The two hugged one another as they felt the next wave of pure rage coming, looking like panicking babies. Marron balled her fist at her side, took a deep breath in, her cheeks coloring from anger, embarrassment and lack of air. She had to refrain herself from attacking the younger girls. No one, including the blonde knew she would ever burst out like this, the delicate features twisted into another angry snarl as she released, "You two little hoochies running around dressed like escorts, always getting unwanted attention and this is the last time I suffer from it!"

"Stop telling your fourteen year old hornball friends I like them and don't give them my damn phone number. I am twenty-three! I am not fifteen, if I want a date, I'll look for one MYSELF!" she yelled at the Son, guilty as charged she lowered her gaze. She had to admit playing matchmaker was not her specialty, but being nosy was just in her nature. She and her friend often tried hooking up Marron with other guys they knew, boys of their age. Ever since Pan changed her wardrobe because of the persuading Briefs, she found out Bura was often in luck with the way she dressed. The way she walked, talked, acted and flipped her hair in a crowd gained attention from boys, men, older men at that. That was when they started playing Cupid, after they thought they were qualified because of their 'men expertise'. Bura often said their older friend was in need of a man and that it was their job to do help her get one because they were such good friends.

Eyes wandered.

Now, it was Bura's turn to be scolded, though Buruma was getting a bit offended about the way Marron spoke of her daughter, she was wise not to move and just listen. Marron was usually calm, controlled and nice to everyone. This sudden change was quite a surprise, so was her vocabulary, "You have two teal eyes in your goddamned skull. You know what they're for? So you can see, use them! Maybe then you can see you look like a strip club reject!"

Marron turned ninety degrees, looking into another pair of blue eyes, and again between lavender bangs. Eyes as cold and icy as her mother's, a frown deep as Vegita's. Marron grabbed his face and directed it at Bura, whom was nervously pulling her red, leather skirt down, trying to cover herself as much as she could. Her arms covered her bare usually stomach and the princess couldn't help but feel naked. Marron tightened her grip, Toranks' eyes widened, he opened his mouth to speak, but was hushed by another tongue lashing, "And you! Tell your sister she looks like a damn slut the next time she buys a new outfit."

The blonde released him, another pathetic little worm sat next to him, his friend, Goten. He always pretended to be dense and stupid, like his father, but everyone knew all too well he was nothing like Gokuu. Marron remembered him dropping the two off at the mall with her and he fled quickly after that. Nearly every man in a mile radius whistles, made a juvenile comment, made body signs of vulgar nature and some were bold enough to try and grope her, "Never EVER leave me to walk around the mall with them again or I'll skin you alive!"

She didn't face him, but everyone knew all too well whom she was talking to as she mentioned his title, "Tell your daughter to cover the fuck up! Whatever happened to the almighty prince, take a good look at your child, ya pushover!"

P-pushover?

No, she was getting on dangerous grounds now, grounds no one but Buruma knew. On these kinds of grounds, there were mines everywhere, but you never knew where, that small comment could have had a disastrous outcome. Everyone was surprised as the prince didn't move nor speak. The short monk was first to break the non moving spell, he went to console his daughter. If Vegita even made the smallest sign if anger, her life would be brought to a short end. He kept his eyes on the insane alien, moving towards the angered behemoth that was his daughter, "Marron, don't-"

"Shut UP dad." she snapped, Eighteen knew that tone all too well. Normally, that would cause a warfare between mother and daughter, but this time it was serious business.

For most mothers, and a grandmother, it was a bit hard to come to terms with what was just said about the two. It was really anyones guess what Vegita was thinking, planning or preparing to do to the Chestnut. Marron's angry blush faded and her aura was no longer visible. Gohan was second to get out of shock state, he stood up, touched her shoulder and spoke, "Marron, I get that you're upset but-"

"Shut the hell up you nerd, you don't have them awful glasses for nothing! You can see right? Well, keep a goddamn eye on your goddamn kid!" she poked him in the chest. The oldest Son didn't know what was worse, the fact that she called him a nerd, the way she insulted his glasses or the countless names she called his beloved daughter.

Marron casted a last glance at the duo, "You are so lucky I don't know much martial arts, I should knock you the fuck out."

"Give me that, you sorry excuse for a parent." The Chestnut snatched the glass out of Gohan's hand, causing half of the content to spill on his shoes. Muttering under her breath she moved away from the gathered warriors. Sipping the soda, she returned to her room. Marron once again walked up the ravished stairs. Beside a hard slam of a door upstairs, there was no sound made in Kame House. Another momentary silence seemed to go on forever.

Kuririn opened a bottle, the cold red liquid seemed to be the only way out for now, "Who wants some wine?"

* * *

_Props To Micha for script writing this._


End file.
